Azuma
Summary Azuma is a member of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart and was the first of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to arrive on Tenrou Island to battle Fairy Tail. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Azuma Origin: Fairy Tail Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Magic, Explosion Manipulation, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Small City level (Stronger than Zancrow) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Satan Soul Mira and Erza) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Small City Class (Damaged Erza) Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Mirajane and Erza's strongest armors. Erza needed to redirect his own attack in order to defeat him) Range: ''' A couple hundred meters '''Weaknesses: Overusing his Magic would eventually cause his body to transform into a giant tree. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Great Tree Arc: A form of Lost Magic which allows Azuma to manipulate and produce trees, as well as to create explosions by condensing the power of the earth inside the fruits of such trees. However, Great Tree Arc's real power lies in its user's ability to control all the Magic stored within the earth. Such effect was enough for Azuma to make the Great Tenrou Tree collapse, greatly weakening all of the Fairy Tail members on Tenrou Island as a result. Great Tree Arc comes in as an extremely versatile form of Magic, granting Azuma great offensive power, with him being capable of taking down numerous opponents at once with his devastating explosions or of manipulating the vegetation to bombard foes in different ways, as well as an effective defense, capable of blocking most attacks, even particularly powerful ones. This form of Magic also allows Azuma to merge himself with trees. However, the great power offered by Great Tree Arc comes with similarly terrible side effects: overusing such form of Magic eventually turned Azuma himself into a tree. * Bleve (ブレビー''Burebī''): Azuma extends his hand forward, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. This move seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. First used against Panther Lily, who, however, endured it without much trouble. * Burst Claw (バーストクロウ Bāsuto Kurō): After Azuma has extended one or more of his roots near an opponent, he creates an explosion along the line of one of them while sideswiping the opponent with it, something which results in an explosive blunt attack. * Chain Burst (チェイン バースト Chein Bāsuto): After Azuma has used trees to entangle his opponent's limbs, he generates a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots. It was used against Mirajane while the latter was in her Satan Soul form, but she managed to escape by flying away at the last moment. * Linear Explosions: Azuma releases a thin shockwave in a straight line towards the target, which is strong enough to shatter the ground. A moment later, the entire length of the created line becomes engulfed with devastating explosions. * Tower Burst (タワーバースト''Tawā Bāsuto''): Azuma extends both arms out to his sides, summoning forth an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity, or in the area above him. The usage of it was enough to defeat Wendy, Carla, Doranbolt and even the airborne Panther Lily all at once. * 180-Second Time Bomb: Several roots emerge from the ground and entangle the opponent tightly, preventing them from moving and keeping them in place. Such roots bear an airy timer floating before them, which starts with three minutes of time and decreases with a countdown. This spell is essentially a 180-second time bomb whose countdown can only be stopped if Azuma is defeated in battle before its detonation, which causes a huge blast.Used on Lisanna to force Mirajane to fight him with all her strength. * Tree Merge: Azuma merges with a tree he's in contact with, something which allows him to remain undetected to most people. He can still use his Great Tree Arc attacks while merged, and has also shown the ability to move around freely and unnoticed through the length of the tree itself. Mages with strong sensory abilities can still detect him, however. * Tree Fist: Azuma summons a massive clenched fist from a tree to punch his opponent. Similarly, he can create multiple, smaller blunt branches to attack physically, seemingly making them sprout from his own body. * Folium Sica (葉の剣, フォリウムシーカ, Foriumu Shīka) : Azuma summons forth several massive funnels of sharp leafs, which swirl around him to hone in on and cut up his opponent. * Ramus Sica (枝の剣, ラームスシーカ, Rāmusu Shīka) : Azuma releases a flurry of sharp, fast-moving branches to pierce his opponent. * Terra Clamare (大地の叫び, テラ・クラマーレ, Tera Kuramāre): After Azuma has ensnared his opponent with roots, he releases all of the Magic stored within the earth to engulf his opponent in a massive, extremely destructive explosion. This spell appears to be exhausting to cast, as Azuma was seen visibly shaking after using it. Bleve.gif|Beleve Burst_Claw.gif|Burst Claw Chain_Burst.gif|Chain Burst Linear_Explosion.gif|Linear Explosion Tower_Burst.gif|Tower Burst 180_Second_Time_Bomb_-_Summon.gif|180-Second Time Bomb Summon 180_Second_Time_Bomb_-_Explosion.gif|180-Second Time Bomb Explosion Tree_Merge.gif|Tree Merge Tree_Fist.gif|Tree Fist Folium_Sica.gif|Folium Sica Ramus_Sica.gif|Ramus Sica Terra_Clamare..gif|Terra Clamare Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wood Users Category:Plant Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7